I need you to help me
by divideetimpera
Summary: Alice and Jasper are meant to be. They doesn't know yet. But there is complications... AU/AH


Sorry that it's so cramped. I don't have time to edit it. Try to bear with me.

* * *

**I need you to help me**

Jasper Hale looked at a girl. And that girl was not just any girl. That girl was Alice Cullen. Along with her were her two brothers, Edward and Emmett, and his own sister, Rosalie, who had abandoned him to be with Emmett. She had gone to such lengths as moving out. She didn't want to be associated with the freak. He snorted. Freak. Yeah, right. He wasn't really. He just was perceptive! Of course vampires existed! It was folly to not believe that! Everything was there! Official rapports... Everything! But of course, no one believed in the supernatural. Jasper didn't either. He knew it existed. And to add to his status as a madman, he was very charismatic. To the point where he could literally change people's spirits. And he almost always knew what they were feeling. It freaked people out. Jasper wasn't particularly fond of the Cullens. He thought they had taken Rosalie away from him. Jasper looked down when he got the feeling that Alice felt someone was watching her. Of course he had been right, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Alice was watching around, searching for the one who had looked at her. She looked down again, and Jasper looked up. He moved his gaze from Alice, and watched Rosalie instead. She was beautiful, of course, his twin sister. He just couldn't help but wonder why she had left him for that damn Emmett guy. They used to be the best of friends. How could she just throw that out of the window? Oh, yeah, she wanted to be popular. Jasper sighed and looked down on his food again. He didn't really mind being alone. He had always been sort of a loner; it was more the general part of it. They got up, and he couldn't help to watch from the corner of his eye. Alice was walking in her dancing walk, Edward was gliding next to her, and Emmett and Rosalie came after, holding hands. He scowled. Damn them. The bell rang, and he discarded his plate and went to class. Of course, it had to be the only class he had with the Cullens. He went out the same door as they had. They already sat there when he came into the room. This class was not only the only class he had with the Cullens, it was also the only class he had any contact with anyone. Because, and this was crap really, no other than Edward Cullen was his lab partner. Edward wasn't that bad, really, not when he wasn't with the rest of his family. "Hey Edward," Jasper said, sitting down. "Hello Jasper," Edward said, smiling. "Rosalie says hi," he said, but Jasper knew he was lying. He had heard Rosalie complain to Edward about him saying that after class some months ago, and Edward knew that he knew, but they still did that routine. They spent the rest of the class in silence, until the very end. "Say hi to Rosalie for me," Jasper said, before walking swiftly out of the door. He hurried home, his head bowed so the rain wouldn't blur out his eyesight. Of course, he had to walk into someone on the school parking lot. "Sorry," he said, intending to walk away, but she stopped him. "My fault," she said, putting a hand on his chest. She was small. Very small. Who was this small anyway? Except for... "Alice Cullen," Jasper said, lifting an eyebrow. "Hey, you're Rosalie's brother, right?" she asked, smiling. "Yep," Jasper said. Typical. Of course that was all someone would associate him with. Rosalie Hale's brother, the freak. Although, most people didn't know he was Rosalie's brother. She had made sure of that. "Ah. Rosalie says hi," Alice said. He could feel her tension, but behind some kind of adoration, some kind of love. "I know she doesn't. You don't need to lie. But tell her _I _actually said hi, although, Edward probably did that already," Jasper said. Alice bit her lip. "Eh, whatever then," she said. "I have to go," Jasper lied smoothly, wanting to get rid of her. "Yeah, my brother is going to pick me up, so..." She left the word hanging out in the air. "So..." Jasper said, before turning on his heel and walking away. Rosalie was coming up to Alice now. "What did you talk to him for?" she hissed. Alice looked embarrassed to the ground. "He says hi," she just said. "Not _again_," Rosalie groaned. "When is he going to take the hint I don't like him?" Jasper groaned silently. He had walked another way to listen when they started to talk about him. "He's your brother. He's sad you've just... ditched him!" Alice said. From his hiding place, Jasper lifted his eyebrows. She was standing up for him? "Have you seen the guy? He believes in vampires for crying out loud! And sometimes... it feels like he knows what you're feeling," Rosalie said, her voice dropping to a whisper at the end. Jasper sighed, and walked away. He was not in the mood to listen to Rosalie talk shit about him. In the background he could faintly hear them continuing their arguing, soon joined by Edward and Emmett. Jasper kicked in the ground. Typical. She really did hate him. Why, oh why, did the world have to be like that? Psh. Sappy, sappy. He was getting sappy. He opened the door to his house and went straight to his room. He dragged out his guitar and started playing, not really concentrating on what it was. He sat like that for a while, before going into the shower. Of course, the doorbell had to ring before he was finished. He sighed before going to open it, wondering who could possibly want to ring his doorbell. He sprinted downstairs, going for the door. And then he opened it, and was severely shocked by who stood there. "I need you to help me," Alice Cullen said, looking pleadingly up at him, but behind the facade... Was that... Lust!? What!?

Alice Cullen was walking pointlessly around the streets, searching for something she didn't know what was. She was tired, and she was angry, and she was beginning to think she was stark raving mad. When she walked into Jasper at the parking lot, she had got a sense of something. A sense of love. But she didn't love Jasper, and he didn't love her. At least she thought so. It was as if she knew that it would happen someday, that they would love each other. Yes, she was definitely going crazy. And to top on that, on the way home, she swore she had seen _something_ out over the lake. And that something definitely wasn't a bird, or a plane, or anything that should be over a lake. She didn't know what it was, and had therefore come to the conclusion that she was seeing things. Not good. Not good at all. A tear escaped her eye. She couldn't tell Edward. Or Emmett. Or Rosalie. Or anyone. They would think she was a freak. The way they thought of Jasper. Poor Jasper. She wasn't particularly fond of him herself, and she thought he was a little strange, but she would have died if Edward just... left, and thought of her a freak. Another tear. She looked up, letting the rain wash the tears from her face. Of course, it was raining. It was Forks, after all, and right now, that was a good thing. Suddenly she recognized the house. Jasper. Of course she knew this house. She had helped Rosalie move out. And right now, it was the only place she could go without keeping up a facade. Jasper wouldn't say anything to anyone. He didn't have anyone to say it to. And he would understand the crazy part. She slowly walked over to the door, standing there for a minute before getting enough courage to ring the bell, and even when she could hear the bell ring inside the house, she seriously considered running away. But then he opened the door, and she couldn't. If it was true about Jasper being able to feel emotions, he couldn't have missed the surge of lust that plunged through her, consuming her. "I need you to help me," she said, her voice wavering. She looked pleadingly up at him, trying to control her raving emotions at the sight of him only in a pair of old sweats, with wet hair, drops of water trickling down his chest, drawing her gaze. "With what?" he asked, clearly puzzled. And Alice couldn't do anything else but to throw herself at his chest, clinging to him before she muttered: "I think I'm going crazy."

As she threw herself at his chest, clinging to him, he couldn't think of anything but how nice her frame felt against his, how lovely the droplets of water in her face was, and how she looked good, even all wet. She was wearing a white top, now turned see-through by the water. Why didn't she have a jacket on? He wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her, ignoring the fact that he probably was making her even wetter. She was cold, but he didn't mind, all that was on his mind was that this beautiful creature shouldn't be allowed to freeze, to be in pain. Then he remembered that this was Alice Cullen, and that she was evil, but he couldn't bring together the evil Alice who had stolen Rosalie with the Alice that was in his arms. "Why?" he asked, after they had just stood there for a couple of minutes. She was getting warmer now, and he was content with that. "I know... things. Things that I shouldn't know. Like I know how... how something good will happen soon, and I know that I will be loved. And I swear, earlier today, I saw something over the lake, and that something wasn't something that should be there." Her voice was muffled by his chest, and he could feel the vibrations of her lips. He closed his eyes, trying to keep his emotions in check, feeling her do the same. "Come on, let's go inside. You must be freezing," he said, releasing her, even though he wanted nothing more than to hold her there forever. He closed the door, which had stood open, making a puddle of rain next to the door. He took her hand, not wanting to let her go, and dragged her to the living room. And that moment, was the moment that would change the lives of Alice and Jasper forever, would change them beyond recognition, and start the mending of their hearts.

Jasper held her hand, and she was cherishing the contact. Alice rarely let people hold her hand, but Jasper was one exception. His hand was so warm, and so big, but still in an amazing way, it fitted perfectly with hers. She clutched the hand like she would die if she let go, and in some way, it felt like she would. He led her towards the sofa, and she sat down, and he sat next to her. In the same mysterious way she had had a sense of love when they crashed on the parking lot, she now knew that he was in much the same state as her, minus the crying and despairs of course. So when he sat down, she leaned into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, and they sat like that for a while, before she got the courage to speak up. "Sometimes, when I'm around people and stuff like that, I think I know something about them, something that haven't happened yet. Like right now, before you sat down, I _knew _that you wouldn't mind this." Her voice trailed off, and she started to play with a washed-out band on his wrist. She could feel his even breathing against her back. "Of course I don't mind. It helps you. I don't want you to be in pain." A half-smile formed on her face. He didn't want her to be in pain. That was nice to know. She got the feeling that he would do everything for her, and in a moment, she saw him pushing her out of the way from a car on the way to hit her. She shivered. "Are you cold? I could get a blanket or something." He reacted at once she shivered. That earned another half-smile. "I'm fine. You probably are colder than me." That was a lie. She never had met anyone so warm. He was warming her, and she didn't need anything else. "So, what are you afraid of?" he asked, as she snuggled into his chest. "I'm afraid the same will happen to me. I don't want to be like you. No offense intended, but I don't understand how you cope with Rosalie just... _hating _you. I don't think I would manage if Emmett or Edward or even Rosalie did that to me," she said. She didn't want to hurt him, and really hoped she hadn't. He smiled a little, so she guessed it was alright. "It's not that bad, really. You get to think a lot," he said, looking down at her. She smiled up at him. "Maybe it's not bad for you. But me... I sort of depend on people," she said, sighing. And then they just talked. Talked for a long time, until it was late, and she had to go home. "Thank you Jasper. It really meant much to me," she said, smiling. "You're welcome, Alice." She heard his voice caressing her name, and she smiled. "So... I'll see you tomorrow," she said, walking out of the door.


End file.
